The Girl And The Lion
by phandomlioness
Summary: Not Phan, but a OC x Phil story. I promise smut, and ill update frequently. PM / Review and send in some suggestions! Some chapters will be short, sorry! xoxo - author
1. Chapter 1

It was a very windy Sunday morning.

I had just had a conversation with my best friend Madilyn on the phone. I never get to see her anymore so i figured that a coffee would be very nice. I walked into starbucks, causing wind to gush in and chill me as the click of my heels shadowed behind me to the line. A somewhat grumpy lady took my order. "Whats your name." "Brooke" i answered, still chilled from the air. I got my drink and sat down.

 _*ping*_ My phone went off. "hey, i'm almost th-" the text stopped. Just then i heard a screech and a boom. My heart sank.

 **Phils POV:**

I was bored.

I didnt really know what to do, since dan had left me to travel to a youtube convention. It was really windy and i only had a tee and scarf on. I looked a bit dorky honestly. I wandered down the street to find myself entering a starbucks. Dan had told me not to come here due to what he called a "coffee addiction", but i honestly didnt care. So i wandered in and happily plopped myself near a lady on her phone. She looked to be my age, her brown hair and green eyes matched her perfectly. Suddenly she pulled out her phone and became scared. Suddenly a screech arose.

Then she just bolted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooke's POV:**

I found myself running. I didnt care about the angry grunts of people that i pushed aside. I needed to find Maddie. Then i saw it. The flames that were growing bigger. The glass, the metal, the blood. I screamed and ran straight for it. Two officers held me back. "LET ME IN! LET ME GO!" I screamed and kicked. They threw me to the ground and called me an insane bitch. I started to cry. Then i saw her. The had cords on her already and was getting wheeled into an ambulance. I screamed for her, my cheeks burning with tears that blurred my vision. She didnt reply.

 **Phil's POV:**

I ran after her. I wanted to help her, but i also wanted to see what happened. Then i understood perfectly. "That must have been someone really important to you" I spoke. She turned with her eyes red and tears coming rapidly. "I'm sor-" she slammed into me. _She just needs someone to support her_ I thought, and then realized that she was still clinging on. I let her go and gave her my number. I told her to call me if she needed help. I really shouldn't have given a random girl my number, but she looked like she needed it. I walked off with sense that something was yet to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooke POV:**

Suddenly, in what seemed like a blur i was running. Chasing nothing and just wanting it to end. I know that Maddie could still be alive, but everything i ever loved goes down the drain.

 _*flashback*_

I was walking off the train, with the ring in my pocket. Me and Jason had talked about marriage before, and i always thought it would be cool for me to propose. He lately had seemed distant, so i thought that maybe doing what we had seemed to long for would brighten the light of our relationship. I was walking down the station when i heard an i love you and crying. _it must be a proposal! how funny_ i had thought to myself. But when i turned around, my smile dropped and i just wanted the pain to end. There he was, on one knee with a blonde chick crying and a crowd huddled. I ran. I tan into the city streets and down an allyway and cried.

 _*end of flashback*_

im pretty sure i ran past the boy who gave me his number, but it was all to noisy with my thoughts surrounding me. I headed up the bridge and and stared over the edge for about ten or so minutes. I started to climb over the metal railing. I dont know why but i had always wished someone were there to stop me, like some kind of youtube prank. I closed my eyes, said my last words and jumped. Then i felt cold flesh and heard heavy panting.

 **Very sorry for the delay! Im not sure if im continuing this story, as it seems the plot is a bit dull. Pm or review me your thoughts :) - author xx**


End file.
